1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery mounting structure in an electric vehicle, the electric vehicle using a motor as a driving source.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, an electric vehicle has a large battery for driving an electric motor. Due to the size of the battery, it is difficult to obtain an adequate location and structure for mounting the battery to the vehicle frame. However, in JP-A No. 105142/1993 a battery mounting structure and location is disclosed for a two-wheeled electric vehicle in which a front frame extends diagonally downward from a head pipe toward the rear of the body, and in which a battery is provided along the front frame.
In JP-A No. 105142/1993, a motorcycle is disclosed in which a front pipe extends diagonally downward from a head pipe toward the rear of the body. Components are arranged on the motorcycle frame so that the bottom of a battery box is fastened to a bracket welded to the front pipe by a bolt. The front of a battery, housed in the battery box, is covered with an inner fender. The rear of the battery is covered with a cover for closing an opening of a leg shield, and the battery is arranged in a closed space.
A motor for running an electric vehicle consumes a great amount of power, and the battery which supplies power to motor must have a correspondingly great calorific value. In addition, in JP-A No. 105142/1993, since the battery, attached to the front pipe via the bracket, is arranged in the closed space, heat is easily and quickly accumulated.
The invention is made in view of the above described problem, and the object of the invention is to provide the battery mounting structure for an electric vehicle in which the cooling efficiency of the battery is enhanced by efficiently utilizing wind generated as a result of the forward motion of the vehicle, referred to hereafter as “running wind”.